wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Picnic
" | image = I almost ate without a friend to share.jpg | caption = Wander watching the fight while having a picnic. | season = 1 | production = 102a | broadcast = 1 | story = Ben Joseph Alex Kirwan Johanna Stein Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Greg White | writer = Ben Joseph | storyboards = Eddie Trigueros | director = Eddie Trigueros | us = August 16, 2013 | xd = December 13, 2013 | international = | pairedwith = "The Fugitives" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Wander goes on a celestial picnic, only to hold it right next to the battlefield where Lord Hater is fighting Emperor Awesome for his ultimate cosmic power. Wander's picnic ends up playing into the battle, making it difficult for Hater to win the fight. (Unofficial series premiere; aired as a preview) Episode Summary Lord Hater is standing on a pyramid like tower, calling out to Emperor Awesome that he's too late and the universe will soon he his, which he disapproves. Lord Hater then explains that once every millennium, the planets above the moon planet they're on align, making a celestial being of infinite power come, and grant one wish to whoever's on the tower. However every time he tries to do so, Wander keeps interrupting him, due to the fact he's there to see the alignment and packed a picnic. He adds that Sylvia wanted to come, but had to go to the bathroom, hence Zbornaks like her go once every five months which is now, and doesn't want anyone knowing it. Lord Hater doesn't care, but Wander thinks he wants to know where she went to the bathroom, but he doesn't. Luckily, Wander promised her he'd take pictures and snaps a photo of him, and leaves to find a good watching spot. Peepers warns Lord Hater that Emperor Awesome is coming into the crater on his robot dragon, along with his army of Fist Fighters. Lord Hater commands Peepers to arm the Flaming Skulls, and he does, but the trajectory is locked so he has to fire them at the right moment. Right before Lord Hater could activate the remote, he is distracted by Wander who skoots down the hill to a rock where his picnic will take place. However he doesn't open the basket the right way and forgets about the latch, which Lord Hater tries to remind him about but he won't listen. Lord Hater realizes Emperor Awesome is getting near and quickly fires the Flaming Skulls, but he was one second too late. Emperor Awesome and the Fist Fighters begin battling the Watchdogs, and as Lord Hater watches, Wander finally remembers the latch and opens the basket, much to Lord Hater's dismay. Peepers reminds him that they still have "defense protocol Epsilon X0973 Tesseract", and Lord Hater uses a pair of gauntlets to control a robot in his likeness and battle Emperor Awesome. Meanwhile, Wander is watching the battle and having his picnic while taking pictures, and wonders why Sylvia is missing this. Upon taking one look at the fight, he assumes it's awful, but adds it's that because ate his food without offering to share. Wander comes upon the fight and offers a sandwich to the Lord Hater robot, one of the Watchdogs already getting into it whilst doing so. He offers either a mustard or mayo, but the robot declines, and Emperor Awesome's robot rips the head off it, thus deactivating it. Wander puts a mustard sandwich in the robot's hand in case it changes its mind, but not before taking a picture of himself next to its wire board. Lord Hater discovers the planets are almost aligned and Emperor Awesome and the Fist Fighters are now running up the tower, so he creates a forcefield to stop them from coming towards it. Lord Hater begins ranting again, but abruptly stops when he sees Wander chomping on popcorn, who somehow found his way to the tower before the forcefield was made. He states it's the perfect spot to see the alignment as they will have front row seats, but when he tries to leave, he can't because of the forcefield. And when Peepers comes up saying something nonsense, Wander tells him in slow motion that he can't have popcorn, since the forcefield is blocking it. Lord Hater gets angry which causes the forcefield to disappear, and Wander gives Peepers his popcorn and runs away, and Lord Hater chases him all over the planet. They wind up at the edge of the crater where Wander was first seen, and states he was wrong and this is a good spot, since he can see everything from there. But when he mentions "that shark guy about to receive some sort of ultimate cosmic power", Lord Hater realizes Emperor Awesome has beaten Lord Hater and is already on the tower. He instantly rushes off, leaving Wander to sit and watch himself. Lord Hater reaches the tower, just as the planet alignment is completing and knocks Emperor Awesome off the planet. At that moment, the planet alignment brings forth the celestial being, who appears on the big screen of the tower's control unit. Lord Hater is excited that the celestial being is here to grant his wish, but every time he tries to do so, Wander interrupts him again, since he stated the tower was the best watching spot and takes pictures. Right when he asks Lord Hater to make a silly face, he instantly wishes he would leave him alone for five seconds, which the celestial being instantly grants, freezing him. Frantic, Lord Hater asks for a do-over, but the celestial being can't do until the next millennium and leaves, and the planets disalign. This is the moment when Wander unfreezes, and takes one final photo of Lord Hater and Peepers, which comes out with them looking mad with their eyes red and veiny. After he gives them the photo, they fall down the tower. As Wander watches this, he hears the sound of a flushing toilet, revealing there was a bathroom on the back of the control unit, and Sylvia was using it. After she comes out and asks what she missed, Wander shows her the photos he took. Transcript Credits The end credits show an animatic of Wander going down the hill while Hater, Peepers and Emperor Awesome are watching. Gallery Quotes Trivia *This episode aired as an official sneak peek, following the premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. *The infamous Wilhelm Scream can be heard during the battle. *After this episode aired, it was made available as a bonus feature on WatchDisneyChannel.com after the Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel special. *Sylvia is largely absent from this episode until the very end. *This episode reveals Sylvia's species: Zbornak, and that she uses the bathroom once every five months, like what her species does. *An episode of The Amazing World of Gumball is also called The Picnic. Errors *When Peepers hands Lord Hater the remote in fear, the remote turns green for a few seconds. *When Lord Hater chases Wander down the tower a floating eye can be seen next to Wander's head. *Lord Hater inadvertently wishes for Wander to be quiet for five seconds, but the time between when Wander gets zapped by the celestial being and when he unfreezes is 22 seconds in real time. *Wander took the mustard, mayo and turkey condiments for his sandwiches out of nowhere; he only had an apple, grapes and cheese. *When Wander talks to Lord Hater's robot, his picnic basket is to his right. However when the camera zooms in on him while he repeatedly shows his mustard and mayo sandwiches, the basket is gone, and when the robot says "I don't want a sandwich", the basket is back, but it's to his left. *There are several layering errors during the part where Wander constantly interuppts Lord Hater; first when the camera zooms out as the title appears, Wander is superimposed over the crater's cliff. Then when Wander flashes over some faces he sometimes makes, he is floating a bit while his picnic basket is over the cliff. *There is no way Wander can move one place to another in the background when he is not seen running. *When Wander sits down to have his picnic, the rock he sits at is not next to the tower. When he takes a picture of the picnic basket, it is. *When Lord Hater chases Wander past the broken robot, the mustard sandwich Wander left in the robot's hand is missing, though a Watchdog or Fist Fighter ate it. *When the camera shows Emperor Awesome and the Fist Fighters running up the tower from the side, Emperor Awesome's mouth isn't moving while chanting "Awesome!". *Wander does not swallow his popcorn before he says "Okeydoke" even though he talks clearly when he says it. *When Wander slams into the forcefield, he says "bonk" but his mouth doesn't move. *When the camera pans to the left to reveal Wander as he shows the faces he sometimes makes, the picnic basket instantly appears onscreen before the panning. Allusions *The background music the Fist Fighters provides sounds a lot like the Reel 2 Real song "I Like to Move It". *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - When Lord Hater is chasing Wander, he says "Slow down, I just wanna destroy you" which references a line that Terrance says to Mac (and that Bloo later says to Eduardo in the same episode): "Stop, I just wanna punch you!". Also, Lord Hater screams "get out of here" similar to when Bloo says the same thing to Cheese. Coincidentally, both Bloo and Lord Hater were voiced by Keith Ferguson. *Some of the planets aligning for the celestial being are shaped like a katamari, an Everlasting Gobstopper, and a twenty-sided die. Production Information International premieres Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Celestial Being *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Additional Voices *Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome, Watchdog References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes